This invention relates to the use of certain aromatic phosphines as additives in chloroprene polymers and copolymers to increase the processing safety of the compounds and to reduce the compression set of the vulcanizates or to improve their flex resistance.
Chloroprene polymers and copolymers, commercially known as neoprenes, find a wide range of commercial applications because of their resistance to oils, solvents, and aging and their good flame resistance and film strength. Because of the commercial importance of neoprenes, still further improvement of their properties is being sought.